


Bi-Monthly Blowouts

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Bi-Monthly Blowouts

"You know what? You know _what_?" Patrick hisses, his eyes spitting blue fire, and Pete has the fleeting impression that he should fear for his life right about now. Instead of listening to that however, he yells back: "WHAT? Tell me, you little fucker, just spit that shit RIGHT OUT!"

Patrick's face goes from fire-red to volcanic in the space of about a second, and before Pete can even react, he jumps up from the chair he's been in since they've been snarling at each other (in one of their bi-monthly blowouts), grabs Pete roughly by the forearm, spins him around, and literally _kicks_ him out of the hotel room. Literally; Pete feels Patrick place his foot against the point where his back melts into his butt and _shove_. Pete lurches into the corridor, and it’s only his eerie sense of balance that prevents him from sprawling and getting some serious rug-burn on his face...if that had happened, oh how he would have killed that bastard.

He hears the hotel door slam behind him, and he spins around to abuse it.

"Oh my GOD, you just KICKED me!" he shrieks at the poor timber of the door, and makes it shudder by pounding on it. "When I get in there, you are SO going to regret that!"

"Oh PLEASE!" screams Patrick from right behind the door, so close that Pete actually snaps his head back. "I'm already regretting a lot of you and I, TRUST ME on this one!"

Pete throws a tantrum.

It's pretty fucking epic, because although he might be a short guy, he's wiry and strong, and he's just so MAD at Patrick right now (over what, he really can't remember...oh yeah, he thinks it may have started from Patrick complaining about him always out or on the computer, and him calling Patrick "a bore"...that might have been it). He vaguely notes Andy passing him on the corridor, sipping on a huge cup of Mountain Dew and giving him a slightly interested look. Andy, used to this particular scene by now, moves on.

He wrenches at the doorknob. He kicks the frame.

And all the while Patrick is yelling at him and there's a part of Peter that wants to calm the fuck down and _laugh_ , because although a lot of folks know Pete can be a drama queen, few people realize that Patrick can be a high-riding bitch when he gets worked up enough.

"I'm tired of this!" Patrick shouts, while Pete is raining his fists on the door. "I can't do this anymore." And this last, said in a low muffled voice, is the phrase that completely paralyzes Pete and all his limbs go weak. He's suddenly right on the brink of tears and he hates Patrick for doing this to him; and being Pete, he says so, his whole body pressed against the door.

"What do you mean, you hate ME for doing this? The FUCK am I doing?"

"Messing with my head, THAT'S what you're doing!"

"You're the one messing around, Pete! You're ALWAYS starting an argument!"

Oh no he didn't.

"What?!! YOU'RE the one bitching and moaning about me always being out-"

"AND? Am I wrong?"

No. That little fucker has a point.

"See? You can't even answer. Go on, Pete, go be where you really want to be."

"Oh GOD...are you that BLIND? Then why do I keep coming back?"

Silence. Ten points for Pete.

"Patrick? Why do I keep coming back? Answer me that one because there is NO WAY you can get rid of me so easily, you know that-"

"I don't want to get rid of you, Peter. I just don't want to be gotten rid of. Not by you."

Shit.

"Open the door. This is where I want to be."

"Don't get sappy on me _now_ , Pete."

"Too late, asshole. Just open the fucking door."

The door opens reluctantly. Pete stares at Patrick, really stares at him, and Patrick stares back.

"Ok. Fine. I'm sorry," Pete grounds out in the most ungracious apology ever, and Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. You always are," Patrick breathes out, but most of the venom is gone out of it, and even though it isn't All Okay, it's Okay For Now and that's all Pete really needs. He's good at making things bad, that's true; but he's also a genius at making things awesomely better. He reaches out, pulling Patrick to him, wrapping him up in a hug and just holds on, inhaling that clean Patrick scent and listening to his breathing slow down. He vaguely notes Joe strolling past the open door, hurriedly slurping from Andy's stolen cup of Mountain Dew.

Joe, used to this particular scene by now, moves on.


End file.
